Por Siempre
by Sakura Li 1987DF
Summary: Quien no recuerda su primer beso, o el primer amor, creo que todos lo hacemos ya que son momentos invaluables que nuestro corazón conserva atravez del tiempo, pero en mi caso lo que mas recuerdo es como conocí a mi mejor amiga ya que fue la experiencia mas maravillosa que e tenido en mi vida


**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la historia de Sakura Card Captors de la autoría del maravilloso grupo CLAMP.**

**Esta historia participa en el Reto de Marzo "Amiga Secreta" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana**

**_Esta historia es de regalo para Jean's Chaos Factory__, quién me tocó como amiga secreta espero que le guste, al igual que a todos ustedes_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**Por Siempre**

Todo el mundo tiene secretos. El mío es una experiencia que tuve hace algunos años. Para ser exacta, hoy se conmemoran 15 años desde que pasó esto que les voy a contar, pero pueden estar seguros que cada palabra es cierta.

Disculpen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. En aquel entonces me gustaba llevar el cabello largo y suelto, siempre sostenido por listones, los que cada día eran nuevos; mi piel sigue siendo pálida como entonces; y mis ojos amatista, o al menos eso dice mi esposo.

Bueno, esto comenzó curiosamente en mi primer día de preparatoria. Recuerdo perfectamente que ese día iba llena de ideas y proyectos para mi nueva vida estudiantil. Al llegar a las puertas de la preparatoria, lo primero que note -con tristeza- es que en su mayoría, por no decir en su totalidad, los alumnos fraternizaban, ya que la preparatoria Seijo, para mi desgracia, era un colegio que ofrecía educación desde el Kínder hasta la Universidad.

Era obvio que ser aceptada o encajar en alguno de los grupos ya formados por los estudiantes iba ser difícil o quizás imposible. En esos momentos odie la sobreprotección de mi madre que me mantuvo con tutores privados. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma sabe contestar a esa pregunta. Agradezco a mi querida abuela por ayudarme a convencerla de dejarme ir al colegio, pero jamás pensé que me fuera a sentir tan fuera de lugar con soló pisar la entrada.

Apunto de irme corriendo a casa a llorar en el regazo de mi abuela, noté que a mi lado estaba una chica castaña con ojos color de jade que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela. La veía cohibida y mirando asustada a todos como yo.

–Hola –Le dije y note que ella me miro con lo que parecía asombro. La vi titubear y aferrarse fuertemente a su bolso. Después de unos segundos -en los que su mirada no cambio- la vi suspirar y sonreírme nerviosamente antes de decirme "Hola". Luego de ese tímido saludo por parte de la castaña, sonreí para infundirle confianza, a lo que ella sonrió tímida pero cálidamente.

En esos momentos los deseos de huir desaparecieron y en ese momento, el timbre anunciaba el inicio de las clases. Vi que la chica titubeo en si seguir avanzando o no, así que me coloque frente a ella e hice una reverencia.

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y a partir de este año seré alumna del Grupo 1-2. Es un placer conocerte. Me pregunto si quisieras de mi amiga. –Levante un poco la mirada y lo que vi me sorprendió bastante: La chica tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando me levante por completo, ella hizo una reverencia similar a la mía y escuche, claramente, como luchaba por no sentir que el nudo en su garganta le quebraba la voz. "Un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy alumna del grupo 1-1 y me encantara ser tu amiga, Tomoyo".

No niego que en el momento que escuché que ella estaba en un grupo distinto al mío me sentí decepcionada, pero al ver su expresión ansiosa al no recibir una respuesta de mi parte me hizo reflexionar en que podríamos vernos en los descansos, durante el almuerzo y, quizás, regresar juntas a casa.

Por ello inmediatamente le sonreí y, juntas, comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestros respectivos salones. Sakura fue muy amable al dejarme en la entrada de mi salón deseándome la mejor de las suertes en mi primer día.

Dentro del aula todos voltearon a verme. "Oh por Dios", pensé. Juro que fue uno de los momentos más vergonzosos que jamás haya tenido que vivir. El brillante debut de Tomoyo Daidouji. Nada menos que llegando tarde a su primer día de clases. Gracias al cielo fui perdonada por el profesor Terada, ya que dio por hecho que me perdí en el campus. De camino a mi lugar, claramente, sentí las miradas y escuche los cuchicheos de mis nuevos compañeros. En esos momentos creo que desee con todo mí ser que la tierra me tragara entera. Lamentablemente eso no paso.

Las clases antes del primer descanso, me la pase siendo presa de las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes -por que no podía llamarles compañeros-; me sentía como un espécimen raro en una vitrina y siendo analizada por un scanner. Fue horrible.

En cuanto la clase terminó, lo primero que hice fue salir de ahí a toda prisa, ya que de reojo pude ver que varios se acercaban a mí con burla. Sus intenciones eran tan claras que tome la decisión correcta al salir de ese lugar.

No sé como pero llegue a la azotea, pero al estar ahí me pude calmar y respirar -por primera vez, en lo que iba del día- con naturalidad. Mientras veía hacia el horizonte, algo llamo mi atención y no lo podía creer. Detrás de mí estaba Sakura mirándome preocupada.

Obviamente me asusto, así que grite y ella también. Después de calmarnos, ambas comenzamos a reír divertidamente por la situación. Por su expresión, me di cuenta que su día tampoco había sido fácil.

–Creo que el primer día es difícil, ¿verdad? –Ella solo sonrió y asintió –. Este lugar es precioso, Sakura. ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos aquí para almorzar? –La vi dudar unos minutos y después mirar hacia el horizonte donde yo estaba viendo hace unos minutos.

Sakura parecía perdida en esa vista, pero de repente se giró a verme, solo asintió y me sonrió con calidez. En esos momentos, sentí en mi pecho un hermoso calor que comenzaba a inundar mi corazón. Estaba creando lazos con alguien que no era mi abuela. Al parecer, al fin tenía una amiga.

El timbre nos hizo darnos cuenta que debíamos regresar. Sakura, nuevamente, me llevo a mi salón y se despidió de mi con un gesto de mano. Esta vez llegue a tiempo. Camine más tranquila a mi lugar y recordé que había trazado un plan B. Así que en cuanto tomé asiento, saqué de mi mochila un libro nuevo llamado 'Los Cazadores de Sombras Ciudad de Hueso'. Al hacer esto, los alumnos que se encaminaban hacia mi lugar desistieron de hacerlo, justo a tiempo. En esos momentos el profesor entró al salón corriendo. Se notaba visiblemente nervioso y visiblemente novato.

Todos intentaron contener las risas, pero no pudieron. El salón estallo en carcajadas, con excepción de mí, que me levante a ayudarle a recoger los papeles que, por correr, se habían regado alrededor de su escritorio. Mi acción hizo que las burlas cesaran, pero también, que todos me miraban con desprecio. El maestro me miro con agradecimiento.

Cuando terminamos, el profesor me pidió regresar a mi asiento, a lo que accedí sin problema. Inmediatamente, él se presentó como el Profesor Eriol Hiiragizawa y, debo decir que, conforme iba hablando, su confianza iba en aumento. Se notaba su amor por la materia e incluso reconozco que me contagio. A mí, una negada para las matemáticas. Pero el álgebra saliendo de sus labios sonaba a promesa de algo posible de aprender para mí.

Su clase termino, y con ello se dio el inicio el almuerzo. Me dirigí hacia la azotea para comer con Sakura. Me alegro al verla ya sentada y esperándome. En cuanto llegué me sonrió.

Resulto que Sakura era una chica como me lo imaginaba: Tímida. Me platicó un poco de su vida. Vivía sola, puesto que sus padres y hermano se habían mudado a Shanghái -China- y la dejaron para que ella pudiera estudiar. Era gran amante de los gatos, odiaba las matemáticas, pero lo que más odiaba eran las cosas sobrenaturales.

Lo que llamo mi atención fue que no llevaba nada de almorzar y solo me veía comer. Intente ofrecerle un poco, pero ella se negó argumentando que comió su almuerzo durante las clases, pues por la distancia no le dio tiempo de desayunar. Al principio me dio risa, pero después me preocupe por ella. Me imagine lo difícil que debía ser estar sola, así que le ofrecí pasar por ella en las mañanas para venir juntas a la escuela o prepararle su almuerzo para que no tuviera que pasar por esto otra vez, pero se sonrojo y se negó diciendo que estaba bien y que ya llevaba algún tiempo viviendo sola, por lo que no era necesario. Me sentí triste por su negativa pero ella me animó diciéndome que aunque se veía desprotegida, ella se las arreglaba bien sola. No quise presionarla en ese momento, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

Al sonar el timbre, nos levantamos y me anime a preguntarle si volvíamos a casa juntas. Ella se puso nerviosa y me hizo una reverencia. Dijo que saliendo de la escuela trabajaba medio tiempo en la ciudad. Me sentí triste pero, francamente, lo entendí a la perfección. Ella estaba sola y se cuidaba así misma. En ese momento me sentí una niña mimada que no sabía lo dura que era la vida, y esa chica me estaba dando una lección.

Le sonreí y, mientras caminábamos hacia mi salón, le conté el incidente con el profesor Hiiragizawa. Ella se tensó y me miro desconcertada, pero luego recompuso su expresión y me sonrió justo cuando estuvimos frente a puerta. Se despidió con un gesto y se fue.

Las clases continuaron su curso y la salida llego. Sobreviví al terrible primer día de clases. No todo salió como lo planee, pero por fin tenía una amiga. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue contarle a mi abuelita todo lo acontecido -omitiendo ciertos detalles-, pero ella se alegró bastante por mí.

Era un hecho hoy Tomoyo Daidouji, había empezado a cambiar.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con naturalidad y poco a poco se fue creando una rutina. Sakura me esperaba en la entrada de la escuela con una sonrisa en los labios y juntas caminábamos hacia mi salón. A la hora del almuerzo, ella siempre estaba esperándome en la azotea y sólo me veía comer. Hubo ocasiones en que le lleve el almuerzo y su respuesta siempre fue la misma "Gracias Tomoyo pero estoy acostumbrada a comer entre las clases", así que deje de insistirle.

Mi amiga Sakura era una chica bonita, alegre, tímida y con muy bellos sentimientos. Lo único que yo intuía que le alteraba, era mi cercanía con el profesor Hiiragizawa, ya que después de ese su primer día, me uní al club de matemáticas por aprender más de él. Lamentablemente, el club no era tan popular y eran escasos los miembros. No sé porque, pero cada vez que le contaba a Sakura las locuras que al profesor se le ocurrían para atraer estudiantes, ella no se notaba interesada. Inclusive, puedo decir que se veía entre triste y molesta. No sabía identificar su expresión, que siempre era alegre hasta que le hablaba del profesor Hiiragizawa.

Mi abuela creía que quizás se sentía celosa y creía que ella, Sakura, pensaba yo apreciaba más a Hiiragizawa que a ella. Intente convencerme a mi mima de eso pero algo en lo profundo de mi ser me decía que había algo más e iba averiguarlo.

Los días se hicieron meses y, sin percatarme de lo rápido que corría el tiempo, cuando menos lo esperaba ya era el Festival Deportivo Escolar.

Sakura y yo nos vimos forzadas a cambiar nuestra rutina, ya que, como ninguna estaba en un club deportivo, debíamos estar disponibles para apoyare en lo que fuera necesario. El profesor Hiiragizawa oficio a nuestro pequeño club para colaborar en los puestos de bebidas que habría durante la maratón. Eso me ayudo bastante, ya que mis "queridos compañeros" me trataban peor que Cenicienta. La cancioncita era 'Tomoyo, carga', 'Tomoyo, lleva esto', 'Tomoyo, limpia', 'Tomoyo, cose esto', 'Tomoyo, haz aquello'; sin quererlo me había convertido en la paria de mi salón. Mi única amiga era Sakura.

El profesor Hiiragizawa era una especie de amigo, pero no le puedo considerar así, ya que él era un profesor. Demasiado joven, pero profesor al fin y al cabo.

Un día antes del festival, Hiiragizawa tuvo la brillante idea de que al día siguiente los pocos miembros del Club de matemáticas vistiéramos al estilo Harry Potter y así representar la magia de las matemáticas. Todos lo vimos incrédulos, pero cuando saco las cajas con las togas bordadas con el emblema de 'Las Matemáticas son cool', no me quedo la menor duda, ese tipo veía The Big Bang Theory y creía ciegamente en el eslogan. Sólo suspirar, tomar mi tonto disfraz y sentarme a esperar las nuevas locuras de mi profesor.

Ese día no había visto a Sakura, así que decidí ir a su salón con la esperanza de encontrarla aun. Pero el salón se encontraba vacío. La curiosidad me invadió y busque su pupitre.

Curiosamente no lo encontré, pero en la esquina del salón encontré una vieja banca totalmente decorada por letreros llenos de odio exigiendo que el ocupante se fuera. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta al ver en el respaldo el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto. Me llene de indignación y de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que trataran así a una persona tan linda como ella?

Caminé por los pasillos reteniendo las lágrimas de mis ojos, que luchaban por salir. Era tal mi enojo y coraje que no me fije cuando choque con el profesor Hiiragizawa, que al verme en tal estado, se ofreció a escucharme.

No resistí más y me lance a sus brazos llorando y, entre sollozos, le conté lo que descubrí en el salón de mi amiga. En ningún momento le mencione el nombre de Sakurita, ya bastante indiscreta estaba siendo para hacerlo más.

El profesor Hiiragizawa seco mis lágrimas con su pañuelo y me pregunto si mi amiga no era una repetidora de curso. Algo que no supe responder, ya que, realmente, Sakura era muy reservada. Y ahora sabia porqué.

Él no se explicaba tal atrocidad, ya que -casi en su totalidad- los alumnos se conocen desde el kínder y, por el simple hecho de haberle dicho al profesor que el primer día Sakurita me llevo a la puerta de mi salón, dedujo esa posibilidad que yo ni por equivocación había considerado.

Esa tarde, ya más tranquila, el profesor me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa. No volví a llorar. Me prometí a mí misma hablar con mi amiga mañana, pero si no la encontraba después del festival escolar, le propondría algunas ideas para ayudarla con su problema.

El festival escolar transcurrió sin más novedad que toda la escuela riéndose por nuestros atuendos de Harry Potter. Creo que el colmo fue que el profesor Hiiragizawa se disfrazo completamente de Harry Potter. Hasta la cicatriz se pintó. No lo podía creer. Aunque quizás, si llamar la atención era la estrategia, debo decir que lo logró. Pero dudo que deseara ese tipo de atención.

En fin, ese día no vi a Sakurita. Como era viernes, me auto convencí que todo estaría bajo control una vez que yo hiciera mi maravillosa intervención. Error, el lunes llegó pero Sakurita no estuvo en la entrada esperándome, la busque en la azotea durante el almuerzo y no la encontré. Intenté calmarme pensando que quizás se le hizo tarde o tuvo un fin de semana difícil. Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo y al siguiente y al siguiente de ese.

Total se acabó la semana y Sakurita cero que aparecía. Mi indignación hacia la gente de su clase era tal, que no me permití ir a buscar ayuda de parte de alguno de ellos, pero la angustia de no saber si ella se encontraba bien me estaba matando. Entonces, como un rayo de luz, vino a mi mente una solución certera que me ayudaría a saber de mi amiga.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, fui a la sala de maestros y, como pensé, ahí estaba sentado frente a la ventana el profesor Hiiragizawa. Al verme, se asombró y me invito a pasar. Ahí le platique la situación con Sakura y pedí su ayuda para averiguar su dirección o teléfono. El chiste era saber si ella estaba bien y ofrecerle mi ayuda. El profesor me miró sorprendido, pero me sonrió y acepto ayudarme a encontrar a mi amiga.

El fin de semana fue eterno, pero tenía la esperanza que Hiiragizawa me ayudaría a encontrarla rápido. Me equivoque. Hiiragizawa y yo pasamos un mes entero buscando algún indicio de mi amiga, pero era como si no existiera. Mi corazón se llenó de angustia. Era obvio que algo le había pasado y, seguramente, era algo muy malo.

Estaba decidida a enfrentarme a todo su grupo cuando, al día siguiente, Sakura estaba en la entrada esperándome. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrí hacia ella. Me miro extrañada por mi actitud y me dijo que viajo a ver a su familia, que ella estaba bien y se apenaba por a verme preocupado. Me sentí tan tranquila, contenta y aliviada, que no le di importancia a nada más que no fuera el regreso de mi amiga.

Durante la clase le envié una nota en la tarea al profesor Hiiragizawa, contándole lo acontecido por la mañana. No sé si la leyó o no, pero para mí lo importante era que Sakura estuviera de vuelta conmigo. Me propuse no arruinar ese día con mi intervención, eso lo dejaríamos para mañana.

Sakura casi no hablo de su viaje. De hecho, dirigió la plática a mis días en la escuela. Al tocar mi amistad con Hiiragizawa -que durante su ausencia se estrechó-, ella se levantó de golpe y camino hacia el enrejado. Yo me levante y la seguí, preocupada por su actitud. Un viento frío jugo con nuestros cabellos cuando ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a hablar con una voz tan fría que jamás le había escuchado. "Tomoyo, es peligroso que te acerques tanto aun profesor. Podrías enamorarte de él y acabar como la chica de la leyenda de la escuela. No quiero eso para ti, amiga. Tú no debes acabar como ella. Recuérdalo siempre y ten en mente su trágico final, por favor". Me asusté, no lo niego, pero no daba crédito a absurdas leyendas.

La historia de los amantes prohibidos era el pasatiempo de muchos que afirmaban era verdad, en cambio, otros como yo, sabíamos que era una adaptación de algún romance furtivo de algún profesor que, para que no se repitiera, tiñeron de sangre. No le respondí y sólo asentí, ya que el almuerzo terminó y era hora de regresar.

Los meses pasaron después de mi fabulosa intervención. Ella se negó rotundamente a todo lo que le propuse argumentando estar bien, y que si yo era su verdadera amiga, eso le bastaba. Eso ultimo me hizo sentir importante, así que deje de insistir.

Sakura aún me advertía que me mantuviera cautelosa de Hiiragizawa. Yo en realidad quería hacerle caso a mi amiga, pero el corazón no escucha a la razón. Me enamore de él como una boba y mi amiga lo notó. Dejó de advertirme algo que ya había pasado. No se alejó de mí como temía, pero no quería tocar el tema. Al yo empezar a hablar de Eriol, ella se levantaba y se iba.

Eriol -sí así lo llamaba, porque él también me quería- era mi novio secreto. Ni mi abuelita que era mi mayor confidente sabia de mi relación con él, y mi mejor amiga se negaba a saber algún detallito. Eso era cruel. Estaba profundamente enamorada y no lo podía gritar a los 4 vientos. Nos veíamos a escondidas todos los días a la hora de la salida, en el depósito. Este daba a un corredor que llevaba a una salida trasera de la escuela que ya nadie ocupaba, pues estaba hasta el otro lado. Esa era nuestra ruta secreta de amor.

Eriol no sabía que Sakura no aprobaba nuestro amor pero creo que lo intuía, ya que unos meses después todo comenzaría a cambiar.

Recuerdo perfectamente estábamos a un día de San Valentín. Aún había nieve por todos lados y ese día fui a comprar un chocolate para Eriol, ya que yo era un desastre en la cocina. Regrese a casa emocionada, le daría mi primer chocolate, a mi primer novio. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama de felicidad. Sakura, por su parte, seguía como siempre sin querer saber de mi relación. No entendía el porqué, pero mi mente comenzó a divagar y a crear historias. Y en todas a mi amiga le rompieron el corazón. Eso explicaba todo o eso creía.

San Valentín llegó y, aunque no recibí ningún chocolate en mi clase, Sakura me llevo unas bellas flores de Nadeshiko como presente de San Valentín. No contuve las lágrimas y lloré como una niña, ya que ese era el más bello detalle que alguien había tenido conmigo.

Las clases transcurrieron como agua y, cuando todos se fueron, me dirigí al encuentro con Eriol. Ahí estaba mi caballero andante que tenía una expresión preocupada. Me acerqué a él y me miró fijamente. Comenzamos a caminar. El ambiente era tenso entre nosotros. No me explicaba porqué.

De pronto, me percate que no estábamos tomando la misma ruta. Llegamos a una piscina abandonada que supuse cerraron por fallas técnicas. Eriol camino hasta la orilla. Yo me acerque a su lado y de pronto la piscina se llenó con agua. Di tres pasos hacia atrás, pero Eriol me detuvo antes de que pudiera retroceder más. Todo a mí alrededor cambio. Ya no era una piscina abandonada, era una piscina escolar techada y todo estaba limpio y en su lugar.

Quise soltarme de Eriol y salir corriendo de ahí a toda prisa, pero él no me lo permitió. De la nada, desde el fondo de la piscina emergió un chico castaño de ojos ámbar. Calcule que tendría entre 23 y 25 años, así como Eriol. El chico iba vestido de traje Frac negro que, créanme o no, estaba seco aun cuando el salió del agua.

Estaba aterrada, pero mi novio no me dejaba salir de ahí. El chico me miró con sus ambarinos ojos y luego vio las flores que Sakurita me había dado. Intento tocarlas algo que yo no le permití. Sólo respondió con una mirada furibunda. Nuevamente intente alejarme pero Eriol se mantenía firme en no permitirme escapar.

–Se llama Shaoran Li. –Dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirarlo –. Y desea hablar con tu amiga Sakura.

Inmediatamente me alerte. No permitiría que Eriol lastimara a mi amiga, así que saque fuerzas de donde no las tenía y le di a Eriol un pisotón. Comencé a correr y el agua de la piscina bloqueó la puerta dejándome atrapada y aterrada por todo esto.

Shaoran se acercó a mí, aún con mirada furibunda, y me aventó hacia Eriol como si fuera un costal de papas.

"Sakura está ahora en el techo. Por favor tráela pero no le digas que estoy aquí, porque si lo haces ella no vendrá". Me pidió mirando hacia el agua. "Y antes de que rezongues, niñita, déjame decirte que le estarás haciendo un enorme favor. Si la consideras tu amiga, hazlo por favor".

Llámenme loca, pero solo me levante y fui a la azotea. Sí, ahí estaba mi amiga mirando el atardecer. Al percatarse de mi presencia, se asombró pero me sonrió. Yo quería decírselo todo, pero algo en mi ser no me dejó. Sólo le pedí que me acompañara a ver algo que descubrí.

Ella accedió, pero al acercarnos más a nuestro destino, se iba tensando y poniendo nerviosa. Me hice la desentendida y, cuando llegamos a la alberca, todo estaba como cuando llegue con Eriol; sucio, roto, lleno de moho. Pero, en cuanto ambas estuvimos dentro, paso lo mismo que hacía un rato atrás, y Shaoran volvió a salir del agua. Eriol estaba del otro lado viendo todo muy serio, cosa que me sorprendía pues él no era así de serio.

Shaoran en cuanto vio a Sakura, su mirada se dulcifico. Incluso podría decir que se llenó de lágrimas, mientras que la de mi amiga se tornó triste y desolada. Él intento acercársele, pero ella retrocedió.

"No fue mi culpa". Grito el castaño a una Sakura que ahora lo veía con asombro. "Yo… Bueno, lo que paso ese día no fue mi culpa. Yo estaba aquí, preparándolo todo para celebrar San Valentín contigo. Tú tenías práctica con las animadoras, así que me puse como idiota a planear todo desde tu llegada, hasta el final ese día. Sakura, iba a ser el más importante de mi vida ya que yo…" Shaoran saco una cajita de su traje y la abrió dejándonos ver un hermoso solitario. "…Yo te iba pedir que te casaras conmigo. Yo lo iba a dejar todo por ti, para que estuviéramos juntos, pero ese día tú llegaste, precisamente, acompañada por el imbécil de Yue. Tuvimos que fingir demencia, pero él no dejaba de abrazarte y acariciarte mientras yo, tu maestro de inglés, tenía que fingir que no le importaba, siendo que quería matar a golpes a ese mocoso. Cometí el error de dudar de ti, de tu amor, por culpa de mis celos. Ese día peleamos, y te fuiste a casa enojada. Yo regrese aquí, mi hermosa flor de Cerezo. ¿Recuerdas que te llame y te cite aquí? Era para pedirte perdón, pero todo salió mal. Tu hermano y Yue te siguieron, llamaron al director Echizen y nos descubrieron mientras yo, nuevamente, estaba a punto de pedírtelo esa noche. Echizen me despidió y amenazó con quitarme la docencia. Tu hermano te llevo arrastras de mi lado, pero eso no nos detuvo. Días después, con mucho esfuerzo, planeamos fugarnos y quedamos de vernos aquí, precisamente. Pero Yue y tu hermano llegaron antes. Pelee con ellos hasta quedar inconsciente. Lo último que vi cuando me desperté, es a ti yéndote con lágrimas en los ojos mientras gritaba tu nombre y, en cada grito, más agua entraba a mi ser hasta que todo se volvió oscuro…"

Sakura y yo, debo decirlo, llorábamos en silencio. Noo se contuvo y salto a los brazos de Shaoran entre sollozos. Ella no paro de decirle que lo amaba y lo sola que se sintió todo ese tiempo sin él.

"Shaoran, cuando no te encontré aquí pensé que te habías ido y que solo fui un juego para ti. Por eso corrí hacia la azotea, vi la luna y las estrellas, y maldije todo y a todos. Sobre todo a Touya y Yue que me siguieron hasta aquí. Cuando quisieron atraparme, me recargue en la reja floja y caí y, mientras caía, escuche a mi hermano llamarme y Yue imitándole. Después sentí un dolor por todo mí ser que, al final, se convirtió en nada. Desde entonces vago por toda la escuela y Tomoyo, que puede verme, se volvió mi amiga.

Ambos me miraron y luego a Eriol que había caminado hacia mí. Me abrazaba fuertemente, porque yo no paraba de llorar mientras Shaoran colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Sakura. Vi que todo volvía a la normalidad y comencé a ver a través de Sakura Ella se veía feliz. No, ella era feliz.

"Tomoyo, por favor, ¿podrías ayudarnos para que nuestros cuerpos estén juntos?" Yo solo asentí a la petición y luego de un "Gracias" de ambos, desaparecieron.

Esa tarde, Eriol permaneció abrazándome y apapachándome en todo momento. Cuando me calme le di su regalo. Él sólo sonrió y lo guardó. Me llevo a casa, donde corrí a mi alcoba. No estaba de ánimo para nada más.

Al día siguiente, Eriol y yo decidimos cumplir la última voluntad de los enamorados. Nos costó más de 3 meses, pero al fin lo logramos y ahora, ellos descansan juntos.

Yo termine ese ciclo escolar y regrese a los tutores, ya que era molesto escuchar la versión sangrienta de los alumnos, que aseguraban que el profesor asesinó a la estudiante que era su novia. Me parecía sumamente ofensivo. El sólo pensarlo me enfermaba.

Eriol continuó su docencia en Seijo, aunque dos años después del incidente, él y yo nos casamos.

Cada año, en esa fecha, llevamos flores de Nadeshiko a la tumba de los tortolos y, en nuestros aniversarios, hacemos una plegaria por ellos.

Jamás hemos profundizado en las familias de ambos, y dudo que lo hagamos algún día. De lo que estoy segura, es que esos dos, en donde quiera que estén, están juntos, amándose, por siempre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de la Autora.**

**A diferencia de mis otros escritos y por tiempo de entrega mas que nada, este Fic no fue revisado por Xarito la maravillosa beta que me ayuda a corregir mis historias.**

**Quiero Agradecer a mi amiga Nicole Yanira Gallardo por su invaluable ayuda con esta historia enserio Nicole eres única!**

**Disculpen la Cacografia.**

**Por el momento me voy con la promesa de mis próximas actualizaciones juro que ya estas musas están a todo trabajando XD**


End file.
